Fly Pupa, Fly!
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: Maybe death wasn't as bad as he thought. .:Oneshot:.


**And another crossover! This one was a request by my lovely friend dewzilla.**

**Again, its not supposed to make sense or be taken seriously. Its just shameless shameless fluff.  
><strong>

**Okami (c) Capcom  
>Homestuck (c) Hussie<strong>

* * *

><p>If this was death, then it wasn't so bad…<p>

It still sucked because, well he was dead! Dead with a great gaping hole in his chest and broken legs. And there was the fact that he had failed at stopping Vriska. That would haunt him for a very long time. It was her fault Bec Noir was as powerful as he was, all because of her meddling. And poor Jade…

But on the plus side, he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore! Yeah, he just had to stay positive about the whole thing! No more Vriska, no more worrying about the game, no more dealing with the others screaming and yelling.

Not to mention the place he had woken up in was amazing.

Tavros sat up, blinking in the sunlight marveling at how it wasn't hurting him in the slightest. The troll was sitting in a vast field of flowers. Flowers he had never even seen before. He reached out to pick some of them, they were so pretty.

"Heh…maybe this won't be so bad…" Tavros whispered to himself. Now if only he could move…

Tavros sat there alone for a while, just smelling the flowers and relaxing. He wasn't really expecting anyone else to be there. So when something cold and wet pressed against the back of his neck, the troll nearly jumped into the air. Turning around, he was greeted with a mess of white fur and a pink tongue licking his face. Spluttering slightly, he pulled back to see what exactly was assaulting him with saliva.

His attacker was a pure white pawbeast that could easily be someone's lusus. Except there were these strange red marking all over her face and back, and some strange mirror that had flames in all sorts of colors. She barked happily, tail wagging.

"Uh…hi pawbeast…" Tavros said tentatively, wiping some drool off his face. "W-What are you, uh, doing all the way out here?"

Two barks and a happy whine.

"Oh! You live here? But wait…doesn't that mean you're…uh, dead?"

Whine and ear droop.

"Oh sorry! Uh, if you're alive…then this place can't be a dreambubble…can it?"

The white head tilted to the side in confusion. Okay, Tavros wasn't entire sure where the heck he was now, since it seemed it wasn't a dream bubble. But hey, it was pretty and this pawbeast really seemed to like him, so why complain?

The white beast lay next to him, giving a happy whine when Tavros started scratching behind her ears. "Hee hee, you're pretty! Do you have a name…?"

Wait, pawbeasts couldn't talk. So she wouldn't be able to tell him if she had a name. Charcoal eyes looked up into white ones, warm and soft. A name floated into Tavros' mind, and he somehow knew it was the right one.

"Amaterasu…?"

Bark.

"That's a pretty name! Uh, I'm Tavros…"

Amaterasu's tail wagged happily, but she paused, sniffing the air for a moment. Her eyes fell on Tavros' ruined legs, and she let out a whine of alarm. Tavros looked over and gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah…I can't move…I could for a while but when I died…"

The wolf got up and moved so she was sitting in front of Tavros. She sniffed at the metal and blood for a moment, before drawing her head back. Tavros blinked. He wasn't sure, but it looked like she was smiling.

The troll wasn't entirely sure what happened next. He thought he saw the faint outline of a paintbrush hovering over his legs. Then with a flash he found…

…his legs had been completely repaired.

The troll stared and stared, unable to believe it. How! How had his legs been repaired? There was no way…

He looked up. "D-Did you…?"

Three barks and a lick to the face. Unable to contain himself, Tavros launched himself at the white wolf in a hug, tears streaming down his cheeks. "T-Thank you!"

Amaterasu nuzzled the boy and soon was sitting on top of him, happy as can be. Tavros was giggling and crying, just as happy. Soon, the wolf rolled off the boy, barking excitedly.

"What's up..?" Tavros asked, wiping his face. "Do you wanna, uh, show me something?"

She tugged on the edge of his shirt with an excited whine. Giggling, Tavros got up. For a moment, he just stood there, enjoying the feeling of being able to stand. Of being able to move on his own again. Amaterasu however, had other ideas, for she grabbed the trolls shirt again, and flipped him onto her back. Tavros cried out, and landed with a 'oof!' just above the mirror. He barley had time to grab her fur before she took off like a bullet, leaving a stream of golden flowers in her wake.

Still somehow managing to hang on, Tavros stared in awe at the landscapes. The best way he could describe it was a paradise. Everything was growing and thriving. The river they passed flowed pure and blue. Animals of all kinds grazed in meadows or flew into the trees. Once or twice, the troll saw white and red animals much like the one whose back he sat on. He was even sure he caught glimpse of a dragon.

"Oh woooow~" Tavros sighed as the wolf slowed down a little. "Its just like Pupa Pan!"

Amaterasu glanced back and gave a questioning bark.

"Pupa Pan was my favorite story! He looked for treasure on an island kinda like this and he had all sorts of adventures. And he could fly!" The troll sighed wistfully. "I wish I could fly…"

Tavros was nearly thrown over the wolfs head, she stopped so suddenly. She was excited though, if her tail was any indication.

"Uh, A-Ammy?" Tavros said. The nickname had been accidental, but she didn't seem to mind. If fact she probably heard it before. "Why'd you stop…?"

Amaterasu turned her head and gave a happy bark. Tavros didn't know what she was doing, and before he could every try to find out, he saw the faint outline of that brush again.

A vine wrapped itself around his waist, and yanked him though the air.

_"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"_

Tavros landed face first inside a large pink flower that was floating in the air. Picking his head up, he saw Amaterasu below him, tail wagging and barking in a way that sounded almost like laughter.

"D-Did you do that!" He cried. "A-Are you magic or something?"

His answer was another vine wrapping around his waist. He was more prepared, and now that the shock had worn off, Tavros realized, it was almost like he was flying. Just like Pupa Pan.

He laughed as the next vine came out to meet him, pulling him through the air.

Being dead wasn't that bad at all.**  
><strong>


End file.
